


What Boba Craves

by ironhoshi



Series: Boba, bombs, and tea. [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A chaos sitcom, A misunderstanding happens, Boba Fett is a terror, Chaos, Fluff, Good Dad Jango Fett, Just how many kids does Obi-Wan have?, M/M, Mandalorian Competency Kink, Obi-Wan loves his family, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi
Summary: "Master," she said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, he thought. Something had definitely gone wrong. "Aren't you supposed to be halfway to Kamino by now?"He smoothed his beard down as he studied the girl clearly covering for Anakin. What had happened this time?
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Boba, bombs, and tea. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997293
Comments: 18
Kudos: 402





	What Boba Craves

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like some people found this and wanted more. So here is more! 
> 
> I love this story and I hope you do too.

Things were a little too quiet and it was putting Obi-Wan on edge. Not a single complaint had arrived from Boba's latest babysitters. Things were never this calm. There were _always_ messages, threats even, so it was hardly surprising that a feeling of unease settled in his gut. By now they should have had at least some complaint about how Boba was pilfering weapons or pudding cups.

They should have even gotten a message about how he was leaving paint handprints on people again.

Even a message from Anakin complaining that Boba had once again stolen all of his tools would have been welcome at this point. 

Yet, no messages had arrived.

Obi-Wan had a bad feeling.

"Jango-"

"What," his riduur asked while flipping a switch to start the hyperdrive. 

"I haven't received one distress call," he said simply as if it somehow explained everything he was thinking. Jango seemed to pause before turning in his seat to look at him. The look he received was one of confusion. Ah, his message hadn't been clear enough it seemed. 

"You left him in the Temple, why would you be getting-" A flash of panic finally appeared on Jango's face before he swore. Message received? "Our ad has murdered them all, hasn't he?" That was so far off the mark of what he had been thinking that Obi-Wan couldn't help the way he burst out laughing. Boba, while resourceful, would not be able to take down an entire Temple unless he used bombs- oh, dear. Both of them stared at each other with matching looks of horror before Jango sprang into action replotting their course. 

They needed to talk to Boba.

Obi-Wan commed Anakin instantly to help ease his feelings of wrongness. Anakin would put Boba on the call and then he and Jango could laugh about being overprotective parents. Unfortunately, for his feelings, the call took far longer to connect than he liked and he was hardly surprised when it was Ahsoka who appeared. This certainly wasn't doing anything to calm the situation growing in his mind. 

"Master," she said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, he thought. Something had definitely gone wrong. "Aren't you supposed to be halfway to Kamino by now?"

He smoothed his beard down as he studied the girl clearly covering for Anakin. What had happened this time?

"Ashoka, my dear, where is Anakin?" He tried to keep his smile pleasant, but for some reason Ahsoka looked uneasy. Her image fidgeted before glancing off into the distance. "Ahsoka-"

"Skyguy is with Boba," she said carefully. She finally glanced at him again and Obi-Wan felt the feeling in his gut grow worse. He could see the guilt on her features despite the quality of the holocall. 

"And where is Boba?"

Silence answered his question before Ahsoka Tano pulled a very Anakin Skywalker move. She forced a look of panic and dropped the comm she was holding. Anakin, it seemed, was a horrible influence. He could only swear as the call cut out. He was going to murder his once padawan. As a teenager Anakin had employed that tactic plenty of times to stop off planet lectures and he had clearly ordered Ahsoka to do the same. Honestly, it would have been more convincing if she had acted like someone was yelling for attention. He really was going to have to step in and teach her to be a bit more subtle, wasn't he? As for the other issue-

The answer was clearly simple. 

"He lost Boba again, didn't he," Jango asked as he made the ship turn a little too fast back towards Coruscant. 

"I'm afraid so, I swear, I would have thought he'd learn after the last time. Perhaps I failed in raising him?" Obi-Wan had fumbled a bit in the beginning, trying to deal with his own grief and the fact he had to care for someone else. He had thought he had managed, even had thought Anakin had turned out well. Now? He was starting to second guess his assessment because somehow this kept happening. He had hoped the fact they were in the Temple would have made things less complicated, but he had once again been wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong, that boy probably was just daydreaming about that Senator again," Jango said in an attempt to reassure him.

"Ah, you mean the Senator he is clearly in a relationship with and still hasn't told me about," he countered dryly. "Despite the fact I am very open about my unfortunate relationship with you?" The last bit of words were teasing and flush with affection. Obi-Wan truly did love the man sitting next to him. Jango burst out laughing, rather like he thought he would, before thrusting the ship straight towards their new destination. 

When they arrived at the Temple it was Rex who met them with a clear annoyed look on his face. "He stole my comm," Rex said instead of greeting them. Obi-Wan could only sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, this was a catastrophe. 

"How many people know," Jango asked without pausing to scan his badge to get into the Temple. The guards didn't even glance at them while the group walked by. 

"Currently? Just my idiot of a General- apologies, sir, and Ahsoka." Obi-Wan waved a hand to dismiss the faint insult. He rather agreed with Rex at the moment. Anakin was an idiot who was going to get a long lecture when this was all over.

"When did Boba give him the slip?" 

He tuned them out as he cast his senses outward in an attempt to locate his wayward gremlin of a child. 

_Master,_ Anakin's guilt came across strong in their bond and he had to stop himself from delivering a well deserved mental whack upside the head to his once padawan. _You didn't need to come back!_

 _Pray you find Boba before I do, Anakin._ Impish guilt and then stubbornness filled his mind. Ah, Anakin had taken it like a challenge rather like he had hoped. Anakin, while an adult, was still very childish in many ways. That might be the reason Boba and Anakin bickered like rabid tookas at every chance they got, he mused. They were far too alike. 

In the end they split up, Ahsoka included, and began searching the Temple for the missing child. Obi-Wan found his progress hindered over and over as people demanded his attention. He did his best to be polite and courteous, but his thoughts were stuck on Boba. 

Where had the boy gone? He wouldn't have been able to slip out of the Temple without anyone noticing so he had to be somewhere inside. After the last starry eye Initiate asked if he would be teaching another class soon he decided it was time to find some place a tad more calming. Somehow, in an attempt to find some place less occupied, he stumbled upon the very person he was looking for. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Boba or scold him for causing such chaos. 

His jaw ticked as he took in all the candy wrappers littering the ground. Ah, his wayward child had broken into the secret stash of candy in his apartments it seemed. "Boba," he breathed out before crouching down. "Are you aware we've been looking for you?"

"It's not my fault," Boba blurted out. "Ori'vod Ani got a call and was ignoring me so I went exploring- no one said I couldn't explore." Well, he couldn't exactly argue with that. His gaze shifted to the boy sitting next to Boba. An accomplice? This was new. Boba worked alone when causing mischief. What had changed? His eyes narrowed faintly as he took in the red hair, the freckles, and the clear evidence of candy on the cheeks. 

"Boba."

"Lek?"

"Did you steal an Initiate?" 

"No. I figured you lost him so I shared candy with him while trying to figure out the passcode on Rex's comm." Obi-Wan blinked and glanced at his son with a bewildered look on his face. Lost him? What was Boba on about?

"Pardon," he finally asked when he couldn't sort the puzzle out in his head. "Please explain."

Boba rolled his eyes before motioning between the two of them. "I'm not blind, clearly you forgot you had another ad. Buir will be thrilled. Plus, he is better then Anakin." The Initiate looked confused before moving to whisper something in Boba's ear. Obi-Wan could only watch in stunned amazement as Boba actually smiled innocently. There wasn't an ounce of mischief coming from his ad for once. How peculiar. "Oh, I was saying he's your dad, which makes us brothers." 

The boy's cheeks turned scarlet, causing the freckles to stand out more, and he quickly scrambled up from the ground. He threw himself into a low bow and Obi-Wan winced in sympathy. The sheer force and speed must have hurt. 

"Master Kenobi, I didn't-"

"I can see it," Anakin drawled out with far too much smugness as he walked into the small clearing they were in. "I mean why the brat thinks you are Kestis' buir." 

"Who you calling a brat," Boba growled as he stood up. 

"Both of you stop it before I put you in time out." Indignant responses escaped both Boba and Anakin at once and Obi-Wan could only sigh as he wondered why things always conspired to give him a headache. "I swear, I should just lock you both in a room and see who survives."

"Buir-"

"Master-"

Obi-Wan straightened and held a hand out to Initiate Kestis. "Come along, let's go see who is missing you. I wouldn't want anyone to panic at the fact you've been kidnapped." He was hardly surprised that Boba grabbed onto his outstretched arm with both of his. He also wasn't surprised when Anakin tried to remove Boba by grabbing him around the waist. Obi-Wan faintly wondered if he should just cut his arm off to free himself from the fight now erupting around said limb. That was, sadly, how the others found them in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Boba yelling promises of some truly fascinating injuries he planned to give his ori'vod while Anakin retaliated by promising to steal any and all candy. Initiate Kestis just stood there with wide eyes, glancing between the two like it was some morbid spectator sport.

"What the kriff is going on," Rex blurted out in surprise. "And why is there a mini Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan cast a glance towards Jango and suddenly got the feeling things were about to get even more complicated. Jango looked like he had just gotten his Life Day present early. Oh, kark. "He isn't-" 

"We can adopt him," Jango said with smug glee. 

"Jango, you can't just go around adopting younglings! We've talked about this."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on tumblr or here. I like it when people say hi.
> 
> https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.s. I hope that answers the question about what when Cal would appear 💜


End file.
